Mathijs
Summary Mathijs is a 21 year old guy from the Netherlands. Which is currently playing Abu Setite the vice president of 2009 Palestine and leader of the Fatah party. Timeline in Qpawn 70's round Mathijs started playing Qpawn in the 70's round. It was about the summer in 1976 when Mathijs Started playing. He took up the role of Sheikh Sabah of Kuwait. He closely followed his role as a Sheikh which cared about human rights. He increased the position of workers and woman significantly. In 1978 he had trouble with the leader of Saudi Arabia, which was King Mishaal (of the 70's round). Saudi Arabia had a border conflict with Kuwait and the UAE. Sheikh Sabah did not go in the demands of Saudi Arabia and said it was Kuwait soil. However after Saudi Arabia threatened in simply annexing the Islands, Sheikh Sabah started negotiations. Which he asked the UK to be the mediator. Which they refused. A treaty was signed and Kuwait could hold one Island. This was for Mathijs one of the most interesting events. Later in the 70's round he was almost thrown out of the UN by the USA. As a revanche Mathijs rerouted the oil to China. Leaving the USA with a major oil gap. 2000 round In the 2000 round Mathijs applied for Saudi Arabia. Being the major oil exporter he had some great benefits. He was also the major player in the Middle East because of the inactivity of the other players. He also boycotted the Netherlands and France of the oil. And rerouted it to Japan. Knowing that he was fooled by Japan. He started talks about an Opec organisation and talking about diminishing the oil export. Later on he switched countries and became Nestor Kirchner of Argentina. On domestic policy he followed a liberal social course. He gained the role as president of the USAN. (United South American Countries). He tried to stabelize the USAN but because of many conflicts with non USAN member Peru the problems were big. He tried to keep good relations with the USA, but the USA was wanting the downfall of the USAN untill Monica became president and relations turned to normal. Not much later the round ended. 90's round In this round he is playing again the role of Saudi Arabia. But now he is doing a much better job. He holds great relations with Pakistan and Iraq. He also let his crownprince create the Middle Eastern Investments company. Which now partly controls the Lebanese Haven. He also invested a lot in the growing economy of Pakistan. He is a strong support of religious activity's and of business ventures. He is controversial in the world because his extreme thoughts and speeches. Though he holds diplomacy in high regards and respects every culture which respects his. He favours the capitalist above the communist. But is able to deal with both. He also made a clear difference between Zionist and Jews. 2009 round In this round Mathijs is playing Abu Setite leader of the Fatah party in Palestine. He is also Vice President in the coalition together with the Third Way party and Hamas. Mathijs has chosen to take a less time consuming role this round because he is busy with his final year on college. In Real Life In real life Mathijs follows the study public manager at the Den Hague university. He loves music and goes to concerts on regular basis. He is also fond of dogs, cats and cows. He lives on a farm in a small place which suits him just fine. Furthermore he is a great fan of fantasy books. Him most famous quote in real life is: Maar mijn arm is nog droog. Which means, but my arm is still dry. He said this after he felt into the water at the age of 12 when playing to close to the water. Category:Player